Where You Are
by Mallory1
Summary: Another mushy song fic...*Sarcastically* Rah. Rah.


A/N: I don't own anyone. Yatsa, yatsa, yatsa...I also don't own the song, "Where You Are" and blah, blah, blah. Just R/R, okay?  
  
Where You Are  
  
Lyra had been practicing. And failing. She hated failing, and she was miserable. And she was failing for what? For some half-formed dream? For something a rebel angel had told her? For something that she didn't even quite believe in herself anymore?  
  
There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
  
No. She was failing for Will. Why? Because she loved him.  
  
Watching over me  
My hope sees  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap your wings  
And take me where you are  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me   
Only then will I be free  
When I can be, where you are  
  
She practiced whenever she got a chance, and was failing most of her classes because of it. The girls at the college felt that she thought that she was too good for them, always going straight to her bedroom after class, and only coming out for meals, and they hated her. Pantalaimon grew annoyed with her often because if she HAD to be a hermit, couldn't she use the time to do something useful? But he missed Will and Kirjava as much as she did, and she knew it, so she didn't stop.   
  
And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
  
And what was she practicing? Even she didn't know. IMAGINATION, was what Xaphania had said, but what was this "imagination"? It certainly wasn't easy. Regular imagination-something she did not have much of anyway-wasn't it. She supposed it had something to do with that aware-yet-unaware state she had when she used the altheiometer, but she couldn't capture that feeling anymore: It was gone.  
  
Oh, how I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just, be right there where you are  
  
Exhausted with the effort of all this concentration, Lyra curled up into a fetal position, and quickly fell asleep. And there she was.  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me   
  
She remembered this place. It was in Will's world. It was the...the...what was it? She started to panic: She was forgetting, forgetting, and soon she would forget Will, too...But the words came back: movie theatre. Only it wasn't crowded like it had been. She slowly moved out of the movie theatre, into the dark street. It was deserted, like Cittagaze had been, and there were pieces of Cittagaze in this place too, and pieces of her world, and Will's...It was all mixed in.  
  
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free, so take me where you are  
  
There was Jordan collage-her world-and the movie theatre-Will's world-and the sea-Cittagaze...She turned to inspect more of this strange, mixed-up world, but she stopped dead. She had been assuming she was alone in the world, but there was a dark figure moving slowly across the beach.   
  
Now baby there are times when selfishly  
I wishing that you were here with me  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
  
It was Will. It had to be. There was no one else she could think of beside herself that could be in this world. And then she was running, Pantalaimon moving swiftly to keep up with her, cautioning her, but she was too giddy to listen.  
  
That every night when you are dreaming  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
And anytime I feel in love  
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are   
Where you are  
  
She flung herself into his arms. "Lyra?" he breathed, not daring to believe it was her.  
"Yes," she said, almost choking with happiness.  
They were together again.  
  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smiling back at me   
  
"What is this place?" she asked him, still holding him tightly.  
"I don't know," he replied, "Lyra, I..."  
  
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free,   
  
His words were getting farther and farther away. She was waking up, she realized. It was a dream. "No!" she cried.  
  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I gotta believe  
I still believe   
I will touch you that sweet day   
  
"I love you," he called. She was being spirited away. He watched as something unseen stole her back.  
"I love you," she whispered. Then she was gone.  
  
That you take me there  
Where you are (where you are)I still believe  
I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
  
She opened her eyes, and she was back in her room at Dame Hannah's college. It was just a dream...  
  
That you take me there  
Where you are, oh where you are!  
I still believe  
I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I'll always be waiting here  
  
"No, it wasn't a dream," she said firmly to herself. It was real. She had seen Will. And whenever she needed him, she knew where he'd be. In their own special world-a mix of hers and his and Cittagaze-and created by a love strong enough to break any barrier.   
  
That sweet day   
I still believe......I still believe....  
  



End file.
